150: The Lilo Adventures of Ghostbusters
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and friends are teaming up with their teacher, "Erin Gilbert" her friend and her ghost hunting partner, and Teal's maternal aunt, "Patty" to stop an evil janitor from taking over the world with ghost. Plus Kevin Stuart and Bob of The Minions join the team.
1. Aldrige Mansion

The students at Juan Garrindo Academy, Sky High, and Jumba, Pleakley, and a mysterious creepy man were taking a tour of the Aldridge mansion. Lec kicked the mysterious man in the shin. Sunny in her southern belle outfit grabbed him by the wrist and moved on.

The tour guide took them to the cell of Sir Aldridge's eldest daughter, "Gertrude Aldrige". On October 25th, 1894, he didn't receive his breakfast for some reason. Downstairs he saw that Gertrude murdered all of them. And decided to lock her in the basement and fed through the door slot to spare the humiliation. When the mansion was sold, her ghost lives on.

Suddenly, Magenta saw a mysterious woman with long blond hair and was wearing a pink shirt, a purple long skirt, and black high heels. "Forgive that woman," the tour guide explained "She's been on all the tours and for some reason, she never pays, but we let her go because she seems to be bonded with the house.

After the tour, the tour guide noticed that a light bulb was out. Then the door was opened. From the door, the ghost of Gertrude came out. "Yo guide," Lec yelled coming in "Where's the shop?"

He saw the tour guide being eaten, leaving behind his name tag. He ran off to his tour. "The tour guide," he shouted, "He's been eaten by a ghost."

"Are you sure bro?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah," Lec answered, "And it was rad!"

Their strict teacher, "Erin Gilbert" decided to let them evacuate and call the cops.

Later that day, the police were investigating the attacks and the disappearance of the tour guide. They placed the name tag, "Greg".

CLST, The Celestian Alliance, and Stitch were going to the pet groomer when they came across the mansion. Sunny wore her hippie outfit. By it was a familiar blonde lady, "You're the lady we saw." Magenta said.

"I'm, "Ingrid"." the woman greeted.

"I love your hair," Sunny commented.

"Thank you," Ingrid replied.

"What were you doing at the mansion?" Teal asked.

"I love the place," Ingrid explained, "After Sir Aldrige's youngest daughter sold it to let go of the past, it has been haunted."

Suddenly, a white car with a, "G. I. W" anagram came in and 2 mysterious men in white uniform came in. Ethan recognized them as The Guys in White, a group of ghost hunters. "No one under 18 is allowed to step foot onto the property until the ghost is taken care of." Operative K explained.

Leaving the heroes to go to the pet groomer. Lec stuck his tongue out and left.

When they got near the groomer, they met Erin Gilbert, who was picking up a book on 19th century England and wondered what are they doing here. "We're taking our pets to the pet groomer," Cho explained.

"Don't you do some pet grooming Sying?" Erin asked.

"Yeah," Sunny answered, "But my mom suggested it's better if the grownups do it."

As they got to the pet groomer, The Pokemon Pets were taking a bath, getting their hair and nails done, and getting their teeth brushed. As they got done with the grooming, they saw a cute green dog by the toys. Coco read his name tag and was called, "Cujo".

The pet groomer took the pets to their owners. Cujo's owners were a woman who's overweight and had glasses and a blonde woman with freaky hair. Erin recognized the fat woman. "Abby?" Erin asked.

"Erin?" Abby asked.

The Celestian Alliance were confused. Erin explained that they were friends in high school. Abby introduced the blonde lady as her ghost hunting partner, "Jillian Holtzmann". Will noticed that Cujo's fur is green, which isn't normal for dogs. "Come outside," Abby whispered, "Cause we don't want to scare the people."

As they got outside, she explained that Cujo is a ghost dog, which made the team shock.


	2. Trouble at the subway

Lec was psyched to find out that the dog was a ghost.

"He's our mascot." Abby explained, "We called ourselves The Ghostbusters."

"We haven't been very popular lately because people think we're phonies." Jillian continued.

"Can we help?" Cho asked.

"Sure." Abby answered, "We could use some kids to help out.

Later they were at Ghostbusters HQ in Chinatown. There they met the new receptionist, "Kevin Beckman" Jillian checked the records and he was the only one to apply. After a few questions, he got hired for the job.

"New receptionist." Stitch shouted.

Then an African-American woman came in, "Can we help you?" Erin asked.

"Aunt Patty!" Teal shouted as he hugged her.

He explained to the gang that she's his mom's sister. Patty told them that she saw a strange man going onto the railroads of the subway for no reason and she saw a ghost. The gang decided to check them out. Kevin decided to stay in case they have any calls. As they left, he started to tap on the glass.

Later, the gang arrived at the subway, "This is where I saw the ghost." Patty explained as Teal snook into the information booth.

"You're not allowed back here Teal." Patty continued.

"I know," Teal replied, "But I need to figure out that bozo who snuck onto the rails."

Teal hacked into the cameras and saw a familiar creepy figure, "That's the same creepy man from the tour." Lec recalled.

"And you have to kick him in the shin," Sunny replied.

"He was creeping me out," Lec replied back.

"That guy is, "Rowan North." Ethan recalled

"Who?" Stitch asked.

"I've read about him in the school archives," Ethan explained, "He was once a student at Sky High for his ability to summon the dead and highly advanced robotics. He was made fun of by everyone. One day he tried to summon ghosts from another world, only to backfire and get him expelled. He's been expelled time to time at schools in New York for scaring the students with his activities."

"I know how he feels," Erin replied in guilt.

"Miss. Gilbert." Cho said, "Is something wrong?"

"I was 8 years old." Erin explained, "My angry neighbor passed on and on that same night, she stood by my bed. I tried to tell my parents, but no one believed me, except Abby. She transferred during my high school years and we became best friends."

"You really do believe in the supernatural?" Warren asked.

"Of course Warren." Miss. Gilbert replied.

"According to your DNA, your are a genetic duplicate from this, "Count Dooku"" Jillian replied.

Meanwhile at The Mercado Hotel, Rowan was unclogging some toilets, afterward he arrived in the boiler room looking at the ghosts that he unleashed. "All your life you were bullied," Rowan said to himself, "Soon I'll be the bully."

"You Pig, we got some leaking in the penthouse." announced the manager on the intercom.

"Coming" Rowan answered.

As he was coming out, the woman from the tour saw what happened and she walked off.


End file.
